Like a Star
by destiny'slove
Summary: Ever notice how Inuyasha and Kagome have a complicated relationship? what happens when Inu reads kag's diary? This song fic describes their feelings to a T. No Kikyo bashing. More chapters to come. Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae InuXKag 4ever


**This story is an InuXKag takes place in the fudal Era where Inuyasha finds out how Kagome feels about him through Kikyo and Kagome's diary.**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or CORINNE BAILEY RAE's LYRICS to Like a Star **

**Like A Star**

Looking across the fire at Inuyasha, the flames dancing reflectively in his unruly sliver main I can't help but think of our relationship. I know he sees me as nothing but his shard collector, but I can't help feeling…I don't know, sometimes I can't breathe when he looks at me, and others I get so mad that I never want to see him again. He's the only one that makes me feel so confused. One minute I can fly and the next I want to cry.

I wonder if we'll ever have a normal relationship. When I look at Sango and Miroku and their situation I can only think that I'll never have a normal relationship. Maybe once the Shikon Jewel is put back together and I return home, if I return home, I'll start living. Maybe find a boyfriend get a job. Hojo likes me, now, but I can't expect him to be around forever; everyone gets tired of waiting for someone they can't have. But you never know what will happen in the future.

Inuyasha has always wanted to be a full demon, but I can't help but think that he wants to be with Kikyo more than that. So maybe he'll wish for a life with her instead. My best friend is in love with a girl who has hurt, betrayed, and hates him and no matter how hard I try I don't think I'll ever be able to get him to trust me as completely as I trust him. I know he'll protect me with his life, and that's something I guess, but that's only because I can see the jewel shards.

I wonder what he would do if he knew that I would die for him? Probably call me stupid or idiot or something else along those lines. But I can't help it; Inuyasha is like family to me. I care for all of our little group as though they were my family, and truth be told a part of me doesn't want the Shikon Jewel to ever be put together; because with every piece we get it's like our journey will be over and we'll all have to go our separate ways. I don't know what I'll do when that happens, it'll be the saddest day of my life, like loosing everyone I love died and left me alone in this world to remember.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Shippo asked as he finished his fish. Kagome looked up from her notebook with a sad smile.

"Just writing Shippo, it's nothing important…I think it's time to go to bed, we've got shards to look for in the morning."

"But..."

"Lady kagome is right, it's late and in order to find Naraku and beat him we'll have to get more jewel shards." Miroku said as he stretched his back. Sly as a fox he stretched his hand to Sango's bottom.

Slam "Keep your hands to yourself monk or else. My butt is not for your pleasure."

"But Sango, my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said while rubbing the spot where Sango slapped him.

"Goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight Kagome"

While everyone lay on their pallets sleeping Inuyasha gazed up at the stars. 'I wonder what Kagome writes about in that book of hers? Probably what she would be doing if she was back in the future. 'As the thoughts crossed his mind he noticed Kikyo's soul collectors and took off in their direction. "Kikyo…" he whispered as he bound out of the tree.

Kagome turned over with tears in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha chase after the woman he loved. After a minute or two she got up, finding sleep eluding her and grabbed her notebook. Instead of following Inuyasha like she wanted to, she walked off into the opposite direction.

As Kagome walked aimlessly for a few minutes she found herself at the base of the GOD Tree. Taking a seat, she began to write in her diary.

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Oh.. I do love you,

'Is it my destiny to be with someone who will never love me? To be second best.' Kagome thought as the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Falling onto the page she was writing on.

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

'Kami, why did I have to come here?'

You've got this look I can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is a fade,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh.,..  
Your love,

'How did he become my whole world? Maybe I should just go home and seal the well, I know it will hurt, but nothing could be as painful as watching him with another woman.' Kagome thought taking a break from her writing.

Still I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

'I wonder if he's holding her in his arms, secure in his embrace.'

'She doesn't disserve him, but then again neither do I; I'm not even from his time. There's 500 years between us and that'll never change.'

I have come to understand,  
The way it is,  
It's not a secret anymore,  
'cause we've been through that before,  
From tonight I know that you're the only one,  
I've been confused and in the dark,  
Now I understand,

The wind blew through Kagome's hair, caressing her face as she continued writing by the light of the moon. 'I know I promised him that I'd stay with him, but how can I keep that promise when I feel like my heart is dying piece by piece. Maybe in another life, we could have been with each other, but its hopeless now.'

I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,

'I just want him to be happy, that'll make me happy. Even if I'm not with him; How could I even think about leaving him alone again? I can't break my promise to him, I won't. No matter how much is kills me I'll stay with him.'

Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands

'I love you Inuyasha, I always will…' Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep finally at peace after having written her last sentence for the evening.

I love you Inuyasha, I always will.

"Kikyo…How are you?" Inuyasha asked as he took a timid step towards the re-animated miko.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked from her position under a branch of a sakura tree. "Why are you not protecting my reincarnation?"

"I…I needed to talk to you." He replied as he moved to stand in front of her "I…I…I think that I'm"

"Have you decided then, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, " Because I've come to a decision as well."

"You… you have?" He asked surprised.

"Yes" She said in a somber tone. "My time on this Earth is almost finished, I'm afraid I'm not going to be around for the final battle with Naraku."

"What!?!" Inuyasha yelled, "You…you can't die, not yet"

"I never should have been brought back Inuyasha…It was a mistake." She replied, "Kagome needs you, not I."

"You called her Kagome" Inuyasha replied speechlessly

"Yes, I did," She said with a small smile. "I never told you, but ever since Naraku attempted to use me to kill her, I've felt what she's felt."

Inuyasha's brow rose as he listened to the miko speak. "She cares for you deeply Inuyasha…enough to die for you if it comes to it."

"I would never let Kagome do such a thing" He replied passionately.

"You may not be able to prevent it from happening." Kikyo said, "She loves you Inuyasha, even more than I did."

"What are you talking about Kikyo? Kagome couldn't possibly love me…not with the way I treat her…She disserves better."

"Of that I have no doubt, Inuyasha…" She replied with a small smile, "But that does not change the fact that she loves you."

"She is the reason why I no longer hate you…Her soul is still connected to me, and I can feel her love for you through it." She said, "You must protect her, Inuyasha. She loves you like I never could."

As Kikyo said this Inuyasha compared the two women in his head. So much alike but also so different from one another. His first love and the one who accepted him for who he was, the one who showed him his true strength, according to Kikyo, the woman who loved him to the depths of her soul.

"I'm not worthy of her…" He began.

"She loves you anyway. " Kikyo interrupted, "love her, it will be enough."

"Thank you, Kikyo." He said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Inuyasha…will you stay with me?" Kikyo said as she relaxed against the tree.

"Yes…you shouldn't have to die alone, again." He said as he took the miko into his arms. "I'll always love you, Kikyo."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered as she eyes closed for the last time as the sun came up over the horizon. Inuyasha continued to hold Kikyo until her lifeless body turned to ash. "Goodbye Kikyo…rest in peace."

Inuyasha left after a small prayer and went back to camp, to kagome.

'Where the hell is she?!?' He thought as he searched for her sent. 'Kagome, why did you leave? You promised to stay with me.' Using his nose he quickly picked up the sent of her shampoo and followed her to the bone eater's well. 'Did she go home?' he thought with worry, as Inuyasha was about to jump down the well, he spotted something green out of the corner of his eye.

'that looks like Kagome's skirt.' "Kagome…" he yelled as he leapt from the well and raced to her.

'She's asleep' he thought in awe, anger quickly replaced that feeling. 'what the hell are you doing out here, stupid.' Out of the corner of his eye he saw the book she had been writing in the night before. As he looked at it he noticed his name.

'She writes about me?' He thought a little surprised at what he read. 'She feels like this for me?' that's when he saw it. Written clearly across the bottom of the last page.

I love you Inuyasha, I always will.

'Kagome' he thought as he tucked the book in the belt of his haori and gently cradled Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha made it back to camp in little time and settled his bundle securely in her sleeping bag before jumping back into his tree for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so please review and let me know what you think. Corinne Bailey Rae's Like a Star fit Inu and Kags relationship to a tea to me, so I thought I'd try this fic out, if anyone thinks they can do a better job, feel free to write one. **


End file.
